1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-link rear wheel axle for a motor vehicle for connecting a wheel support to a vehicle body with link arms that are arranged in an upper link plane and in a lower link plane, one link arm in the upper link plane is configured as a track rod.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-link rear wheel axles are sufficiently well known and have link arms arranged in a lower link plane and in an upper link plane to absorb as far as possible five of the six degrees of freedom of a body in space. Merely one degree of freedom remains for the compression and rebound of the vehicle wheel. A construction of this type should of course be accompanied by the maximum possible driving comfort while ensuring that the vehicle remains on the desired track if longitudinal or lateral forces of any kind occur. Five-link rear wheel axles are known in which five individual link arms produce a connection from the vehicle body to the wheel support. This type of multi-link rear wheel axle affords very high comfort and very great variability with regard to the adjustability of the wheel support, but requires a much greater amount of installation space and a greater amount of installation work than multi-link rear wheel axles that use triangular link arms, for example.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a multi-link rear wheel axle that has the functionality of a real five-link rear wheel axle with less required installation space and less installation work.